1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image displaying apparatus in which an electrode plate is interposed between two substrates arranged so as to face each other.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, studies of an image forming apparatus using electron-emitting devices have been being progressed. For example, there has been known a flat electron-beam (field-emission) displaying panel in which an electron source substrate on which a number of cold cathode electron-emitting devices are formed and an anode substrate having an anode electrode for accelerating electrons emitted from the electron-emitting devices and a phosphor are arranged in parallel so as to face each other and an internal space is exhausted to a vacuum. According to the flat electron-beam displaying panel, a lighter weight and a larger display screen can be realized as compared with those of a CRT (cathode ray tube) displaying apparatus which is widely used at present. An image of higher luminance and higher quality can be provided as compared with those of another flat display panel such as flat display panel using a liquid crystal, plasma display, electroluminescence display, or the like.
As an image displaying apparatus in which an electrode plate is interposed between two substrates arranged so as to face each other, an image displaying apparatus in which an electrode plate to control an electron emitted from an electron-emitting device is fixed to a predetermined position has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-63859 (paragraph [0044], FIGS. 6A and 6B) (Patent Document 1). Specifically speaking, an image displaying apparatus in which an electrode plate for correcting electrons is fixed to a step-forming portion of a spacer having a step portion by an adhesive agent has been disclosed.
According to the image displaying apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, if adhesion by the adhesive agent is imperfect, a positional deviation of the electrode plate occurs. If the spacer and the electrode plate are strictly fixed by the adhesive agent, there is also such an inconvenience that in a heating step during manufacturing of the displaying apparatus, a stress occurs in the adhesive portion of the spacer and the electrode plate, so that the spacer or the electrode plate is broken. It is considered that this is because such a phenomenon is caused by a difference between coefficients of thermal expansion of the spacer and the electrode plate.